Family
by Kiki102
Summary: Sometimes the old saying about blood being thicker than water isn't true. Sometimes it's those who are no relation to you that have the biggest impact on you and your life. sometimes they're all you need to get a push in the right direction.
1. Chapter 1

**What a surprise, another Jibbs story from me! Think of it as a late Christmas present to you all. Or Hanukah or whatever other festivals and celebrations come at this time of year.**

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

"Uncle Gibbs!"

Gibbs looked up and saw five year old Ryan Fielding running towards him.  
"Hey Ryan," he smiled. The five year old scrambled onto his knee. But it wasn't Ryan's mother who had just entered the squad room carrying Ryan's three year old sister Callie.  
"Special Agent Gibbs?" the woman asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm Nancy Harper from Social Services," she said. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?"  
"Sure," Gibbs replied, standing up and lifting Ryan onto his chair. He took Callie from the social worker. "Ziva?" he began.  
"Sure," Ziva interrupted, taking the little girl in her arms. Gibbs walked away from the squad room, towards the bottom of the stairs where they were out of earshot.

"What's going on?" he asked, the relaxed attitude gone.  
"Ryan and Callie's mother, Georgia Fielding is missing," Nancy Harper replied. "She hasn't been seen for eight hours. You are recorded as the children's guardian if anything happens to Ms Fielding."  
"Have you reported her missing?"  
"Yes, to the PD."  
"We'll take the case," Gibbs said.  
"Special Agent Gibbs-"  
"We have better equipment and facilities than the local PD," he interrupted.  
"I'm not happy with you working while you have the children," she said.  
"I won't," he lied. "I'll put my team on it and I'll take care of Ryan and Callie."  
"Well... That sounds fine," Nancy Harper said. "I'll inform the PD that you've taken over the case."

Gibbs returned to the squad room and took Callie from Ziva.  
"Thanks," he said. He carried the little girl on his hip. "Hey Callie."  
"Where's mom?" Ryan asked, spinning back and forth on Gibbs' chair.  
"It's a secret," Gibbs replied.  
"Don't like secrets," Ryan pouted.  
"Too bad. You two are going to stay with me until she gets back, okay?" Both children nodded.  
"Can I help you with your boat?" Ryan asked eagerly.  
"Sure," Gibbs smiled. "But I've got to work right now so you're going to hang out with a friend of mine, okay?" Ryan jumped off the chair and took Gibbs hand.  
"Uh boss?"  
"What McGee?" Gibbs asked.  
"Uh, Abby's not here," McGee said. "She's at some conference thing... Bout DNA, I think. Something like that. She won't be back till tomorrow."

Gibbs swore silently. There was no way he was just going home to sit around and wait. He needed to know George was okay, _now_. Then he had an idea.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny didn't look up straight away when she heard her door bang open. She knew who it would be. She was somewhat surprised when she did look up however and saw Gibbs with two kids.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.  
"Got you some company for today Jen," he said, putting down the girl he was carrying on the couch. The boy hopped up beside her. They were obviously brother and sister.  
"Jethro, I have work-"  
"Jen, please," he cut her off, leaning close and lowering his voice. "Their mom's missing and I need you to watch them."  
"Then why aren't they with social services?"  
"They were, but now they're with me because if anything happens to their mom, they're my responsibility," he replied.  
"Fine," Jenny replied. "But you owe me!"

Gibbs smiled at her, that damn smile, then stepped back.  
"Hey Ryan, Callie, this is Jenny," he said, crouching down in front of the couch. "You okay with staying with her till I'm finished work?" The girl, Callie, nodded, but Ryan looked more reluctant.  
"Can't we go build your boat?" he asked.  
"Later," Gibbs promised. "Be good." Then he left. Jenny took a deep breath.

"Hey," she smiled, sitting on the coffee table so, like Gibbs, she took herself down to their level. "So how old are you two?"  
"Five," Ryan replied.  
"Three," Callie replied, her voice softer. Jenny looked at them. Ryan had short dark hair and blue eyes. Callie had blue eyes too, but her hair was blonde, with wispy curls. Jenny could feel herself falling for these two already.

**XOXOXOX**

"Georgia Fielding, twenty three, disappeared eight hours ago," Gibbs said. "Last seen at home by a neighbour. McGee, trace her cell and credit cards. DiNozzo, you and Ziva go to her house and check it out for any signs of a struggle or anything suspicious. Go!" Ziva and Tony grabbed their bags and hurried towards the elevator.  
"Is it just me or does Gibbs seem crankier than usual?" Tony hissed.

Gibbs stared at George's drivers license photo, currently on the plasma. She was smiling, mouth open, blue eyes sparkling, her dishwater blonde hair loose.

"_Name?"_  
"_Georgia Fielding," the girl replied reluctantly. She was slumped in her chair, glaring at him across the table in interrogation. Her bleached blonde hair hung limply around her face, which was far too made up, lips painted bright red. On her arms were the clearly visable trace marks. Under her eyes were deep purple half moons. Her outifit was nonexistent, but she was far from attractive. There was no light in her eyes. But something in her spoke to him._  
"_We have you for possession of heroin," he said. "But, there's a way this can stay off your record." She looked at him suspiciously._  
"_What do I have to do?" she asked, her voice emotionless. She'd misunderstood. What scared him was how easily she accepted what she thought he wanted. She could only be about fifteen for God's sake!_  
"_Go into rehab," he replied. Her eyes widened slightly. Then she smiled.__  
"Sure," she replied, obviously thinking she was getting the easy way out. She was wrong. _

"Boss?" McGee's voice brought him back to the present, seven years later.  
"Yeah?"  
"No transactions have been made on her credit cards since she disappeared," McGee said. "And her cell phone GPS chip says it's at her home address. Sorry boss."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny smiled at Callie and Ryan, both drawing furiously. Callie's paper was covered with scribbled drawings of horses and princesses and castles, Ryan's was covered in a single drawing.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.  
"It's me and uncle Gibbs working on his boat," the boy replied.  
"It's great," she smiled. "Your's too Callie." The little girl smiled, then jumped off the couch and climbed onto Jenny's knee. Jenny was surprised but didn't object. Callie held up her paper.  
"That's Aurora," she said, pointing to the princess who had a head bigger than her body. "She's my favourite princess. Mommy always makes my bedtime stories about her. I have her story on DVD. That's her castle."  
"And this?" Jenny pointed to the animal which was roughly shaped like a horse.  
"That's a unicorn," Callie replied. Jenny nodded. Well that explained the odd shape of the horse's head.

Unnoticed by Jenny, Gibbs stood in the doorway, smiling at her and Callie. She was totally oblivious to his presence. It was Ryan who noticed him first.

"Uncle Gibbs!" he cried.  
"Hey," Gibbs said, coming into the room. Jenny smiled at him over Callie's blonde head. "Time to go," he said.  
"We can work on your boat?" Ryan asked eagerly. Both Jenny and Gibbs laughed at his persistence.  
"Yes," Gibbs replied.  
"Can Jenny come?" Callie asked. Jenny looked surprised.  
"I dunno," Gibbs said. He looked at Jenny."Can Jenny come?"  
"Yeah," she replied, silently asking, _are you sure_? He gave a barely visable nod in reply. "I'll meet you at your house in half an hour then," she smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

"You're honoured," Gibbs told her when she arrived.  
"Why?"  
"Callie's taken to you. She's usually silent for weeks around someone new."

Jenny glanced at the two children, happily playing together. Well maybe not happily, Ryan was bossing his sister around and Callie was wearing a stubborn frown. She dumped her bag and laptop bag in the hall and followed Gibbs into the kitchen.

"They're good kids," she said.  
"Yeah, George did a good job," he replied. Jenny thought she heard a trace of pride in his voice.  
"George?"  
"Their mom," he explained. "Real name Georgia but she's never been called that."  
"Any trace yet?"  
"Nope." He was more worried than he was letting on. "I left the rest of the team working on it."  
"Where's their dad?" she asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be what she'd first thought.  
"Dunno," Gibbs replied. "He spilt when George was pregnant with Callie. Two kids were apparently too much for him. George was only twenty and a single mom."  
"Is that how you met?"  
"No. I arrested her during a drugs bust. Gave her a choice, rehab or jail."  
"Not exactly by the book," Jenny smiled. He shrugged.  
"She was fifteen and a heroin addict," he said. "Took her two years to kick it but she did it."

Jenny felt something stirring inside her, how he'd reached out to this girl and helped her touched her. Especially since he hadn't just walked off and left her to fall back into her old ways. It explained a lot, like why Ryan and Callie called him their uncle. In many ways she supposed Gibbs was the closest thing they'd had to a dad in a long time. George was young enough to be his daughter too she realised.

"I think of George like a daughter," he said, confirming what she'd been thinking. There was something barely noticeable in his voice, a slight catch almost, which made her wonder. It also made her wonder yet again why he'd never had kids, he was so good with them.

After dinner, to Ryan's delight Gibbs agreed it was time to work on the boat, leaving Jenny with Callie.  
"I have a surprise," Jenny said. She retrieved her laptop and slid the DVD into the disc drive.  
"What are we watching?" Callie asked, snuggling up beside her on the sofa.  
"Wait and see," Jenny smiled. As soon as the titles started Callie recognised it.  
"Sleeping Beauty!" she grinned.

About halfway though the movie, Callie fell asleep, but she looked so peaceful, Jenny didn't move her or stop the movie. It had been years since she'd seen it, and it reminded her of her childhood. She heard footsteps on the stairs from the basement and paused it, carefully shifting her laptop onto the table. Gibbs entered the room, carrying Ryan who was sound asleep like his sister. They smiled.

"Where are they sleeping?" Jenny whispered.  
"Spare room," Gibbs replied. "There's a single bed and a camping mattress." Jenny nodded and carefully took Callie into her arms and followed him upstairs. She slipped off the little girl's trainers and tucked her into the spare bed. On impulse she placed a light kiss on her forehead, before leaving the room. Gibbs waited at the door then pulled it closed behind her.

"Thanks for coming," he said when they'd moved away from the door.  
"It's okay, I enjoyed it," Jenny smiled. Then Gibbs leaned forward and kissed her. Jenny kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck as he pulled her to him.

"Stay here tonight," he said breathlessly when they broke apart. Jenny nodded, pressing her lips to his again. She'd missed this, and had waited too long to be in his arms again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny snuggled closer to him in her sleep. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts, since she hadn't planned on spending the night. Gibbs held her tight. He'd been holding her all night. Jenny shifted again, her fingers gripping at his t-shirt. He smiled at the faces she made in her sleep and kissed her lightly. She fell still again. The door creaked open. He looked over Jenny's body and saw Callie peeking in.

"Hey," he whispered. "You okay?"  
"Miss mommy," Callie whispered.  
"C'mere." He lifted Callie up and she snuggled under the duvet so she was sandwiched between Gibbs and Jenny. "Mom'll be back soon," he said, the little girl gazing at him with her big blue eyes.  
"Promise?"  
"Yeah."

When Jenny woke Callie was asleep between them, but Gibbs was still awake.  
"Hey," she whispered. "What's she doing here?"  
"She's missing George," Gibbs replied. Jenny stroked Callie's hair lightly. The little girl stirred slightly but didn't wake. Jenny smiled, watching her. Gibbs smiled too, except his eyes were glued to Jenny.

**XOXOXOX**

Both Gibbs and Jenny took the day off, Gibbs after barking down the phone to DiNozzo that they'd better find George. Jenny dressed in her now rather crumpled trousers from the day before, and pulled on another of his t-shirts, tying it at the waist. She abandoned her customary heels, choosing instead to go barefoot. Her hair was completely natural and un-styled, tied in a messy ponytail. Gibbs doubted she'd ever looked better. He loved the way her face lit up when she was with Ryan and Callie. Little did he know that she felt the same way about him.

About midmorning, there was a knock on the door. Gibbs left Jenny with Ryan and Callie and went to answer it. On his doorstep was a dishwater blonde, her blue eyes full of tears. She fell into his embrace.  
"Gibbs," she sobbed.  
"George," he said, hugging her.

Jenny heard this. She turned to the children.  
"Right you two," she said. "Let's go outside."  
"Why?" Ryan asked curiously.  
"Why not?" she smiled. Ryan and Callie ran outside, Jenny following, after pausing to point outside so Gibbs knew where they were. He nodded.

"George what happened?" he asked.  
"He came back," she sniffed.  
"Who?" There were so many "he"s in George's past, it could be any number of people.  
"Adam," she said. That waste of space, Ryan and Callie's dad.  
"Why?" Gibbs asked, trying to control his anger that he'd decided to show his face again.  
"He said he wanted to try again," George sobbed. "I told him no."  
"He didn't hurt you, did he?" George shook her head. "Where were you? I was worried."  
"I needed space, I needed to get away from him," she replied. "I'm sorry."  
"Never apologise George," he told her, taking her into a hug again.

**XOXOXOX**

"Mom!"  
"Mommy!"  
Ryan and Callie raced towards George. Jenny noted that she looked teary eyed and had definitely been crying. She also noted the protective way Gibbs stood beside her. George crouched to hug her children.  
"Hey guys," she said with a weak smile. "You two okay?"  
"Yeah," they replied.  
"Missed you," Callie added.  
"I missed you too," George said. "You been good?"  
"They've been great," Jenny smiled. "I'm Jenny."  
"Thank you," George said.  
"It was no problem at all," Jenny replied. "I enjoyed it."  
"I'll give you ride," Gibbs said, putting his hand on George's arm. She nodded.  
"Come on you two terrors," she said brightly. "Let's go."  
"Bye Jenny," Ryan said.  
"Bye," Callie echoed from her mom's arms. Jenny smiled and waved as they left.

Gibbs wondered if Jenny would still be there when he got back. She was.  
"I called DiNozzo and told him George was okay," she said.  
"Thanks," he said. Jenny stepped forward, putting her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist.

"You okay?" she whispered, looking into his face.  
"Yeah," he replied. She raised her eyebrows.  
"Don't believe you."  
"I was...just worried."

Jenny looked at him suspiciously and Gibbs knew he had to tell her. He led her over to the couch and sat down.  
"I think of George as a daughter," he began. "Because she's only a year older than my daughter." Jenny's eyes widened.  
"You have a daughter?" she asked, the hurt plain to hear in her voice.  
"Wait, let me finish. I _had_ a daughter. Her name was Kelly. She and her mom died when Kelly was eight." Now it was his voice that was full of pain. "Shannon witnessed a murder and the guy responsible had them killed." Jenny sat for a moment taking it in.  
"Thank you," she said. "For telling me."

Then their lips were pressed together, their arms moving around each other. When the need for air grew too much they broke apart, staring at each other. Gibbs ran a hand through her hair. Then standing up, he pulled her to her feet.  
"Jen..."  
She stepped closer and lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed the back of her neck.  
"Jenny I love you," he said into her hair. Shocked she looked at him, but saw only conviction in his eyes.  
"I love you too Jethro," she replied. "I always loved you, in Paris, in Marseilles, in Serbia, before I left, after I left. I've been wishing for six years that I hadn't left you." He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again.

**XOXOXOX**

On Sunday morning, they lay in bed, Jenny had her head on Gibbs' shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"What do you want Jen?" he asked.  
"What do I want?" she echoed.  
"Yeah."  
"What do you mean? In relation to what?"  
"Anything, everything."  
"Okay..." Jenny replied, thinking how unlike him this conversation was. "I want... I want to be happy. I want... I want this, us. I don't want this to end. Why?"  
"I want you to marry me Jen."

Shocked, Jenny propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him.  
"What?"  
"I want you to marry me," Gibbs repeated, turning onto his side to face her. "Will you marry me Jennifer Shepard?"  
"Yes," she replied, unable to contain her grin. "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny and Gibbs decided to keep their engagement a secret for the time being. They knew they wanted a small wedding with only a few guests, but they wanted to keep their relationship to themselves for a while. To avoid arousing suspicion Jenny wore her ring on her middle finger at work. She loved her ring, it was so simple yet beautiful. It was Gibbs who'd found it, and she'd loved it on sight. The diamond was small and accentuated her finger, as opposed to dominating it.

They told the team, including Ducky and Abby, that they all had to attend a meeting on the date they'd arranged for the wedding, guaranteeing none of them would make any other plans. In the meantime, Jenny moved in with Gibbs and they continued to plan. The wedding was in less than three months.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny walked into the house, dropping her bag and took a deep breath. The wedding was a month away and she had to choose now to become ill. Well, that was what she'd _thought_. She walked straight to the basement where she knew Gibbs would be.

"I think I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

**NCISNCISNCIS**

**Durn, durn, durn... **

**Reviews make my day.**

**Christina x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really like bits of this chapter :( Tell me what you think please! **

**Christina x**

**NCISNCISNCIS  
**

It felt like the longest fifteen minutes of both their lives. Jenny couldn't sit still, and kept fidgeting. She had to know _now_. Neither of them felt like making small talk, this was too big. Eventually the time was up. Their eyes met.

"Moment of truth," Gibbs said as the walked to the bathroom. Jenny couldn't talk. What did it matter if she was pregnant or not? They hadn't planned on her getting pregnant. But Jenny knew they'd both be devastated if she wasn't. They'd both gotten their hopes up, even though they knew it was stupid to, and although they hadn't admitted it, they both wanted her to be pregnant and knew it.  
"If it's blue it's positive," she reminded him before they went in.

They stared at the stick.  
"Oh my God," Jenny said. "Oh my God I'm pregnant!" A grin broke across her face. She spun around and threw her arms around Gibbs' neck. He grinned.  
"Congratulations Jen," he said hugging her.  
"I can't believe I'm going to have a baby!"  
"Well you've got seven months to get used to the idea," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

**XOXOXOX**

Jenny felt sure someone would figure it out, she couldn't stop smiling. SecNav told her that she seemed in an especially good mood lately. The whole of NCIS noticed too.

"They haven't fought in ages," Tony said to Ziva and McGee. "And Gibbs _smiled_ yesterday. He _smiled_!"

At nearly two months, Jenny could feel her stomach beginning to grow slightly already. She was relieved that her wedding dress wouldn't make her pregnancy obvious, it was an empire style and it would cover it perfectly. They decided to tell everyone about their baby after the wedding. When she was alone, Jenny would pause in what she was doing and place her hand on her stomach and smile, just knowing she was going to have a baby thrilled her.

Jenny took a deep breath. It was time to tell the team about the wedding. Gibbs had called them all, including Ducky, to Abby's lab to tell them.

"Director," Abby sounded surprised to see her in her lab. Tony, Ziva and McGee looked surprised too. It surprised them even more to see that Gibbs wasn't surprised.  
"What's going on?" Tony asked suspiciously.  
"None of you have plans on the twenty fourth I hope?" Jenny asked.  
"We have that thing," Ziva said.  
"Meeting," Tony supplied.  
"Yes! That thing," Ziva said.  
"No you don't," Gibbs said. The three agents glanced from Gibbs to Jenny expecting an arguement.  
"He's right," Jenny said. Four sets of eyebrows shot up.  
"Sorry I'm late Jethro," Ducky said entering the lab. "Hello Director."  
"Hi Ducky," she smiled.  
"What do you mean we don't have to go to the meeting on the twenty fourth?" Tony asked.  
"We don't?" Ducky asked.  
"No," Jenny replied.  
"Why?" McGee asked.  
"We lied to you," Gibbs said. Ducky smiled, Jenny sensed he'd figuired it out.  
"We're getting married on the twenty fourth and we'd like you all to be there," Jenny announced, unable to contain her smile. Abby gasped and threw herself at Gibbs.

"Yay! Mommy and daddy are getting married!" she squealed. "Of course we'll be there! Won't we?" she said, turning to the rest of the team.  
"Of course," Ziva replied. "Congratulations Jenny."  
"Thank you Ziva."  
"Congratulations," Ducky smiled, hugging Jenny. "Abigail, let Jethro breath for heavens sake!" Abby released Gibbs and bounded over to Jenny, unleashing her hug on her instead. Jenny caught Gibbs' eye over the goth's shoulder and smiled.

**XOXOXOX**

That night Jenny curled up in Gibbs' arms. He placed a gentle kiss in her hair and put his hand on her stomach.  
"I called George earlier and told her," he said. "She said congratulations. And she promised to be there with Ryan and Callie."  
"Good," Jenny replied sleepily. "If it wasn't for them we might not be here now."  
"I know," he said. Jenny yawned. "Go to sleep," he whispered.  
"Night Jethro," she mumbled, eyelids drooping.  
"Night Jen."

**XOXOXOX**

"Hey probie. Long time no see."  
"Mike," Gibbs smiled. "How you doing boss?"  
"Not bad probie," Mike Franks replied. "Wondering why you've dragged me off my beach and back to this country."  
"Well Mike, it's because I'm getting married," Gibbs explained.  
"Again?"  
Gibbs laughed. "Yeah Mike, again."  
"Who is she?"  
"She's the director of NCIS."  
"A female director? Well, guess all my worries about early retirement were wrong." Mike shook his head. "A female director? Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"And you're marrying her?"  
"Yeah."

Mike shook his head again. "A female director? Seriously?"


End file.
